Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to read and control the minds and thoughts of animals, humans and other sentient beings, and to transfer information from one mind to another without the aid of physical communication (noise or movement). Telepathy can be utilized in a number of way, including, but certainly not limited to, the following: *''Telepathic Defense: Telepathy can manifest in a number of ways **Psionic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of oneself and other minds. **Psychic Shadow: The ability to mask oneself, and other peoples' presence, from those within a certain area. Telepaths can also disguise themselves, making their appearance similar to that of a shadow. **Telepathic Cloak: The ability to telepathically mask one's presence and the use of his/her abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around them as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepathic mutants may notice and 'see' through this ability. *Telepathic Illusions: The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **Telepathic Camouflage: The ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people a telepath is trying to deceive, not necessarily the number of people a telepath is actually camouflaging. *Telepathic Control & Manipulation: The ability to manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects, up to and including mind control. **Absorb Information: The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. **Upload Information: The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. **Astral Projection:'' The ability to project one's astral form from their body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, one can travel in astral form over vast distances. **''Clairvoyance: Able to see far off places or events as well as present events and one's surroundings. Possess the ability to use one's sight abilities to it's higher potential, the ability to look over somewhere/someone with transportation only by the use of telepathic abilities. **Dark Psyche: The ability to release the dark side of a person's personality, either making them seem tougher or evil in many ways. **Dilate Power: The ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. **Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. **Induce Pain: The ability to induce mental pain merely, in some cases by merely touching the brow of the victim. **Intuitive Multilingual: The ability to intuitively translate new languages. **Mass Manipulation: The ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing a telepath to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. **Mental Amnesia: The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **Mental Detection: The ability to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet, undefined radius of oneself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **Mental Paralysis: The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **Mental Sedating: The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. **Mind Alteration: The ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, permanently changing their personality either partially or entirely. **Mind Control: The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. **Mind Possession: The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body, and any powers it may possess, as one's own. **Mind Link: The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. **Mind Transferal: The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be killed. **Neural Jumpstart: The ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing him to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. **Precognition: The ability to foresee events before they've even come to pass. **Retrocognition: The ability to see events of the past. **Psychic Wave Manipulation: The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. The user can manipulate their thought waves and utilize them either in a telepathic manner or materialize the waves into powerful energy for physical purposes; further compression of such psychic waves could become physical matter. It can create a barrier composed of compressed waves, materialized waves into appendages to manipulate objects and project mind waves into whatever is imagined. **Psionic Blasts: The ability to project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, render them unconsciousness, or even kill them. **Psionic Siphoning: The ability to siphon the psychic energies from other psionic mutants. The stolen psychic energy can be used to either boost one's own powers or channel the energy into someone else to temporarily increase their psionic abilities. **Psychometry: the ability for someone to divine information about an object or living subject, simply by coming into close contact with it or something associated with said object or subject (something/someone contacted or used by the subject, etc.). Some with the ability can even act as mediums for residual energies and, as such, can experience talents or memories temporarily from touching an object previously owned by someone else, or tell the past or future of a subject by touching an object owned by or asociated with the subject. **Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable a telepath to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. *Psionic Constructs: Avid usage of the psychic planes energies allows a user to construct mental energy into various shapes and forms be them weapons or otherwise. Because of the nature of said energy the psi forms are purely ethereal having no physical sway, but that doesn't make them any less effective offense wise. **Psionic Knives'' **''Psionic Shivs'' **''Psionic Shotgun'' **''Psionic Grenade'' **''Psionic Rocket Launcher'' **''Psionic Talons'' Notable Telepaths *Cable *Emma Frost *Franklin Richards *Madelyne Pryor *Marvel Girl *Nate Grey *Jackknife *Onslaught *Phoenix *Professor X *Psylocke *Quentin Quire *Shadow King *Stepford Cuckoos For a complete list of telepathic characters, see Category:Telepaths Category:Powers